Pollen On The Breeze
by P0PC0RN4XES
Summary: Another OC submission story. In a time of peace when all is going well, someone decided to plant fake evidence of cats crossing the clans' borders, the leaders keep accusing each other's warriors of prey thievery and trespassing. All of this and a band of young loners decide to join Thunderclan as apprentices.
1. Rules and Roles

Okay guys this is my first story so I decided to make it a OC submission story. So I need you guys to give me some OCs in the reviews. I do have some rules though.

Rule #1. No edgy names aloud(eg. Deadsoul or Blackheart)

Rule #2. OCs must have flaws, no one likes it when there OC gets murdered by another's without any challenge. If your OC is OP as all hell, I will either ask you to change it or not accept it?

Okay another thing, I do accept LGBT, loner, kittypet and rouge cats.

Now that's outta da way let's get to the roles

Thunderclan

Leader: Ironstar

Deputy: (OC, first come first serve)

Medicine Cat: Bambooscruff

Warriors:

Cabbageflower

Grapefur

Fishjaw

Beardew

(OCS needed)

Apprentices:

Sheeppaw

Ploverpaw

Heronpaw

Yewpaw

Lemonpaw (Main character 1/3)

(2 OCS needed)

Queens:

Goldenmane

Moonbeam

(OCS needed)

Kits:

Burrkit

Daykit

Flounderkit

Troutkit

(OCS wanted, but you don't have to be a kit)

I'm gonna get Thunderclan roles first.

2 OCs will be main characters


	2. OC bits

This the info you need to leave in the comments

Name: (Any current or future names)

Age:

Gender:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

History:

Extra Info:

Also I need answers for these questions.

Is it okay that they die?

If they don't have a mate, can they take one?

Do they prefer certain prey?

That's it


	3. Final Thunderclan Roles

Thunderclan

Leader:

Ironstar

Light grey tabby tom with silver swirls, brown eyes

Deputy:

Dustytail

Dusty brown she-cat with a notched ear, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Bambooscruff

Golden tom with a singular horizontal stripe on his back, amber eyes.

Warriors:

Cabbageflower

Golden tabby she-cat with dark brown spots, deep blue eyes.

Grapefur

Dark grey tom with unusual purple paws, purple eyes.

Fishjaw

Silver tabby tom with grey stripes, light blue eyes.

Beardew

Brown tom with lightly scarred muzzle and big paws, amber eyes.

Koifin (Main OC)

Ginger she-cat with white underbelly and white tipped ears and long skinny tail, hazel eyes.

Spiritshadow

Blue-gray with white tipped paws and tail, dark blue eyes.

Thornpool

Sandy-colored she-cat, amber eyes

Quietfoot

Black and golden two-toned she-cat, blue and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sheeppaw

White tom with thick coat, green eyes

Ploverpaw

White tom with grey sploches, blue eyes

Heronpaw

Light grey she-cat with a golden muzzle, hazel eyes

Yewpaw

Beige she-cat with white legs and underbelly and a fluffy tail, copper eyes

Lemonpaw (Main OC)

White tom with hi-liter yellow sploches, cerulean blue eyes

Valleypaw (Main OC)

Pale ginger tom, green eyes

Queens:

Goldenmane

Golden brown she-cat with thick neck fur, gold eyes

Moonbeam

Tuxedo she-cat with soft fur, blue eyes

Kits:

Burrkit

Russet fur tom with burrs constantly getting stuck in his fur, yellow eyes

Daykit

White she-cat with orange back fur, piebald mask, back legs and tail, amber eyes

Flounderkit

Silver tabby tom with grey stripes, dark green eyes

Troutkit

Silver tabby tom with dark grey stripes, light green eyes

Cocoakit

Golden kit with white underbelly, left hind paw and white heart on the chest, blue eyes


	4. Chapter I

Lemon woke up to the sun shining on his face, the A/C was on and his bed was warm. He didn't wanna get up until he heard his mother. Dandelion, calling for him. He slowly got up, stretched, then gave himself a quick wash. He was padding down the hallway when he heard Dandelion call for him again. He picked up his speed and soon got to where Dandelion was, sitting down eating some food their carefolk had given them. "It's time for breakfast," she meowed smoothly "go get some food." He obeyed since he was hungry and this was his mother and went to look for one of his carefolk, and he soon saw the female carefolk in the dining room cutting some white thing while… crying? He walked up to the carefolk, stood on his hind paws and started batting at her long hind legs. She looked down at him and said something in carefolk language. She understood what he wanted and went over to the blue and white food sack that she got his food pellets out of. She grabbed a scoop, filled with food and put it in his bowl. As the bowl was filled with food and the carefolk walked away he shoved his muzzle in his bowl and ate up the brown and beige pellets. He hadn't realized that his mother had snuck up behind him until she hopped on his back playfully and started batting at his ears; purring like a cadillac. He flipped over and shoved his hind paws into her belly, shooting her into the air. She landed about two bowl-lengths away from him and batted at his face, they continued to play with each other and batted at each other for a few minutes until they both were exhausted and they continued to eat. When he finished eating he did some stretches and walked to his bed. When he got to his bed he layer down, closed his eyes and drifted into sound slumber.

Lemon opened his eyes to a forest, a forest in the dead of night, with a bright t. The first thoughts that came to mind were, Where am I? Why is it so dark here? And what on earth is that thing? He added as he saw the glowing bright light that not even the blind could miss. So, out of curiosity, he decided to go towards the light. He came closer, and closer, and closer, until he finally got so close it blinded him and as he stood in the light it began to fade and he saw a lake shimmering in the moonlight. He went down to explore but as he went down he saw a movement and went to see what it was. As he went to see what it was, the lake started to ripple and it started to make a strange shape as soon as the water was calm what stood in the shimmering water confused him, three figures stood in the water, all cats. One, a bulky pale ginger with green eyes. Another, a slim ginger with hazel eyes, and in the middle, all he could was a pair of yellow eyes and a sploched white pelt. Then he noticed something, his dream was fading, and as it faded he heard these words, _A great hero approaches the forest, and with his arrival brings the sour taste of defeat to his enemies._


	5. Chapter 2

Lemon woke to a scuffling sound outside on the porch, he ignored and tried to go back to sleep but he heard the sound again. He slowly got up, stretched, and went to investigate. As he got closer to the cat door he heard the sound yet again but it was closer this time. He neared the see-through door and peared out to see a small beide cat jumping down from his fence and gnawing at the plants in his garden. Is this kid insane? He thought. As the cat kept chewing on his herbs, Lemon slipped quietly through the and made his way towards the cat along the white fence, as he neared a patch of yellow tulips, he crouched using his white and yellow coat as camouflage, and watched the cat bite the plants off their stems and lay them down on the ground in a pile. As he watched he inched forward, ready to pounce. As soon as he got closer enough to jump on the young cat's back, he vaulted and grabbed his scruff. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled through a mouthful of fur as the cat struggled under him. As he held on the cat stopped struggling and started breathing heavily. "So you gonna tell me who you are?" He asked as the exhausted cat caught her breath and then dropped her scruff. The cat just looked at him with wide, fearful eyes "Are you gonna hurt me?" She meowed squeakily "Not if answer me." Lemon said smoothly. "I'm uhh.. Yewpaw... what's yours?" She asked with round eyes. "I'm Lemon, now, what are you doing with those poppies?" He asked, looking at the pile of red flowers his uninvited guest had made. She looked at the mound of plants and said, "I'm gathering them for my medicine cat to use," She meowed, finally calming down, "Sheeppaw is hurt and needs them to soothe the pain." Lemon was curious, "There are more of you?" He meowed curiosly. "Uhhm... yeah, there are actually quite alot." "So you need these for pain-killers right?" He questioned, brushing by the fact that there might be more plant thieves out there. "Yup, that's it." Yewpaw said, glancing at the mound of flowers. "Okay then, take 'em, just ask next time, okay?"

"Uh.. okay.." she meowed grabbing the pile with her teeth and jumping on the fence "thanks." She said as she hopped over the fence and into the forest.

Well that was an eventful night, Lemon thought as he settled down in his bed.

He tried to go to sleep but the words still hung in his head, usually Lemon forgot his dreams but that phrase he heard in his dream rang in his ears, 'A great hero approaches the forest and with his arrival brings the sour taste of defeat to his enemies.'


	6. chapter 3

Note: Yo guys I have a message for ya, I'm changing up my writing style so my writing isn't in big bulky blocks. Another thing is that I'm sorry for the short chapters, i don't really write that much and I can never motivate my self put in effort so I'm gonna fix the chapter length problem in at most 2 weeks

Lemon slowly slid out of his pet box and out the door. He had heard the scratching in his yard again. Yewpaw again, he thought. As he wandered out of the living room and towards the cat door, he looked out the sliding see through thing and to his surprise saw 3 pelts in the moonlight, a green and white one, a black one and Yewpaw's familiar bicolor coat coat.

Oh no

Lemon rushed out the cat door and heard the black cat yelling at Yewpaw. "What are you doing in my yard!?" He heard the cat yell. As he got closer to the cat he started to recognize his voice. It was his father, Noir, and by his side was his adopted brother, Lime. Who was taken from his mother when he was born, and went to live with Lemon's father when he found him.

"Dad what in the hell is wrong with you?" He heard Lime crack "She's just getting catnip!"

"I don't care, she's trespassing on our territory." Noir meowed loudly to his son.

Lemon had finally snuck up to his dad, brother and the cowering Yewpaw, who was pinned to the part of the fence that was roofed by a thick layer of trees.

Lemon walked over to his father and cuffed on the ear with a bit of unsheathed claw.

"Wha?! Who did that?" Noir whirled around to face his son who was just visibly mad. "What on earth do you want now?" Lemon said angrily.

"I'm gonna teach this kid," his dad meowed, pointing at Yewpaw, "Not to trespass on others' territory."

Lemon's face turned from angry to annoyed. "Okay I have 2 things to say. 1. This is technically my territory, because a live here. 2. That's my friend who lives in the forest outside the suburbs." Lemon hissed.

Noir said nothing, but Lime and Yewpaw looked relieved as they shot Lemon grateful glances.

"Now that that's cleared up, what do you want?" Lemon asked the pissy faced black cat.

"We've been sent away from home and... we've come to live with you guys."

P.S. don't worry people who submitted OCs, the part where he joins the clans will be in the next chapter


End file.
